<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creepypasta: Jacob: Bye Bye by Animegirl1152</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943150">Creepypasta: Jacob: Bye Bye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1152/pseuds/Animegirl1152'>Animegirl1152</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cussing, Everyone Wants You, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Madness, Multi, Some tw content, Trauma, Your just a big badass, Your small but you are just crazy and a badass, craziness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegirl1152/pseuds/Animegirl1152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jacob, your parents would abuse you until you snapped one day and killed them.  You are a girl, and you have a collection of knives. You are currently in a house where you killed the person for pissing you. Your short temperament. You like to cuss also. Your 5’4, with long dark red hair with one brown eye and one red. Your ability is where you are able to shape-shift into a wolf, you are very powerful and a straight up badass. Jeff and Toby see you walk into the woods, they follow you thinking you’re just another person they can kill. You know there following you and you let them. Oh and your fangs always show. Your an Alpha. <br/> You go through a lot of things but you always tend to come out stronger and a bit crazier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blair x Jane, Clockwork x Ticci Toby, Hoodie x Masky, Jacob x Ben drowned x Eyeless jack, Jane x Jacob, Jeff x Jacob, Laughing Jack x Jacob, Puppeteer x Slenderman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creepypasta: Jacob: Bye Bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My grammar isn't the best and I apologize in advance for that and also my spelling. Please leave comments because I want to hear you guy's thoughts and I want your input on things to help me improve the story and what you guys want. Suggestions are always welcomed anyways I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you guys wanna see with like kinks, ships and so on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*idiots following a wolf are you asking for a death wish, hmm they smell interesting*  You get over to where there is a log on the ground to sit down on to fool them. When you sit down you crack your back, your neck, and your knuckles. You let your eyes turn reddish gold. <br/>Jeff’s POV *wow she is really stupid, ahh whatever, a kill is a kill and it’s fun so whatever* <br/>You let your fangs come out. When you feel their presence behind you you get up and turn around. You lung at the boy with the goggles. The man with the knife comes behind you and tries to stab you. You moved so fast that he wasn’t able to even scathe you. You looked at both of them with your eyes. “Wow, either you're dumbasses or you're my next meal” You say it with a sly smile on your face.</p><p> 	 Jack lunged at you again. You ran at him and you dug your claws into his chest. He let out a small moan of pain. You moved your claws around then pulled them out of his chest. Toby came at you next because Jeff was on the ground trying to get up to help him. You showed your eyes to Toby and it made him stop, he couldn’t move. You then took your claws again and pushed them into Toby's stomach. You didn’t notice when Jeff got off the ground and stabbed you in the back with his knife. You just laugh. You turn around and grab Jeff by the neck. .”Big mistake asshat!” If you weren’t mad you were now. You threw Jeff to the ground and began punching him. But then you stopped and you let your wolf come out.</p><p> 	  You felt another presence. You move away from Jeff and you stand your ground. Then a tall man emerges from behind a tree. You lung at him. He tried to grab you with one of his tentacles. He missed you, you’re too fast for him. You lunge at him and you scratch him on the chest, he doesn’t say anything. Then he puts his tentacles away and just stares at you. “Hmm.. this is quite interesting, no one has ever been able to hit me, you're different. Who are you?” <br/>“Slendy a little help over here would be nice!.” Jeff says. The tall man goes over to both of the boys and heals them. </p><p> “Now, who are you? And I want you to come with me.” Slenderman says. You let out a huff before transforming back. You look down and see your clothes are torn. “Great, I'm Jacob, your boys tried to kill me and well I don’t take too kindly to that. I'm territorial, instinct, man killer. I’ll usually end up killing my prey either knife wise or I do it in my wolf form which is my favorite form to kill with. I’m a werewolf. Now who the hell are you people?”  You're still naked. You caught Toby and Jeff staring at your naked body. When you looked at them they looked away. </p><p>  	 “Well i’m Slenderman, The boy with the axes is Ticci Toby, and the boy in the kitchen knife is Jeff the Killer… And here hold on- Slenderman makes a hoodie and a pair of jeans appear for you. You go and put them on - how old are you Jacob?” “Thanks for the clothes and I’m 17 I’ll be 18 in a couple of months, now if you would excuse me I have things to do and places to be, so I bid you a murderous day” You grab your backpack and begin walking until you are teleported somewhere. You see Slenderman, Toby, and Jack and some other people. “Okay, listen here you octopus, you really don’t wanna get on my bad side and like I said I have places to be and things to do, so if you excuse me could you please teleport me back to where I was?” You look at him with sass.</p><p> 	  “I did say I wanted you to come with me, because I think I might have something that will interest you and make you want to stay, Jacob.”  Slenderman said with his arms closed. “Look here old man, you have nothing I want. What I want I already got well almost but that’s besides the point, what would convince me of staying here old man.”  You look over to see everyone laughing at what you said to Slendy. </p><p>     A little girl comes up to you. “I’m Sally, please stay..we could play together” she was so innocent and sweet. You look at her and give her a little smile. You took a deep breath, kids were your weakness, you had a younger sister but she died in an accident from the cause of a drunk driver. She was with your grandparents. They all died in the car accident. After your sister died your parents would blame you for her death and they would hurt you. Your little sister was also a werewolf. Your grandparents were ones too and so were your parents. You come from a long line of werewolves. </p><p>  	You get down on eye level with Sally. “What, do you wanna play?”  “Dress Up!!!” She said it really excitedly.  You rubbed Sally's cheek. “Okay, will play dress up” you stand back up and look at Slenderman. “I’ll stay but I have 2 conditions.” “What are your conditions?”  “Well my first condition is… I want to be able to go out for a run when I want… and my second condition is if you help me with something and I also need help with something related to my wolf.” “Okay, deal. Oh before I forget let me introduce everyone. That is Eyeless Jack, Jane the Killer, Laughing Jack, Masky, Hoodie, Ben Drowned, Blair, Clockwork, and Puppeteer.” They all wave at you. You wave back.</p><p> 	 Sally takes your hand and takes you to her room to play dress up. Everyone else talks about you. “Slendy, why did you bring her here?” Clockwork asked.  “Well, she is a werewolf and she also kills people like us. And well I was thinking she could become part of this family since she doesn’t have one and she is on her own.”  “Wait, a werewolf?!” Puppeteer asked.  “Yeah, she is a werewolf.” Slendy says. “Let’s try and make her feel like a family okay guys” Slendy says. Everyone shakes their heads yes except Sally and you. </p><p>	“Jacob, put this on.”  Sally hands you a bunny onesie that is pink and has shorts and it's tight on you. You put it on and look at yourself in the mirror and smile a little. “It’s pretty Sally, I like it.” You say smiling. “Okay good, so everyone will like it too, can you help me put my dress on?” Sally asks. “Of course Sally.” You helped Sally. She had a big smile on her face. She gave you a hug. You hugged her back and you almost let out a tear. </p><p>	Sally grabbed your hand and you followed her as she led you back to the living room. {Slenderman is the dad for everyone.} All the boys blushed and including the girls. “You look very cute.” Jane says. The boys eventually get a nosebleed. You laugh but then go and get a tissue for them. “Thanks” all the boys say.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>